Mantente fuerte y olvidame
by MakoSenpai702
Summary: después de la destrucción del 401, Iona es incapaz de actuar como un modelo mental tras observar la forma en la que lentamente la vida de su capitán se desvanece. La manifestación de las emociones comienza a actuar de forma contraproducente poniendo en riesgo la propia vida de la peliblanca, lo único que Gunzou quiere mantener vigente a costa de cualquier cosa, por sobre su vida.


Las temperaturas se hacían cada vez más bajas a medida que se realizaba la descensión del submarino mal herido. Los daños eran incapaces de poder tratarse con el sistema de referencias que podía arreglar cualquier herida gracias a los nano materiales que actuaban de forma regenerativa. La niebla comenzaba a manifestarse mientras los barcos victoriosos que yacían en la superficie, observaban la descensión del 401 con indiferencia y satisfacción, cumpliendo su voluntad como armas de la niebla que solo debían seguir las órdenes del cogido del almirantazgo. Fríos como el mismo acero que yace olvidado luego de haber sido herido gravemente por un torpedo, sin emociones a las cuales acudir para entender realmente el pensamiento humano.

La hermosa luz brillante que protegía las partes donde aún albergaba vida dentro del submarino comenzaban a oscurecerse, mientras Iona observaba la forma en la que la respiración de Gunzou se hacía cada vez más lenta y su corazón comenzada a entender que el destino ya había sido escrito. A aquellas alturas, no podría hacer nada, solo observar la forma en la que la persona con la cual había combatido a diversos modelos mentales de la niebla, se desvanecía lentamente.

Por alguna razón sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo se veía agitado, su sistema no era capaz de actuar adecuadamente debido a los acontecimientos que sucedían ante sus ojos. Podía sentir el frío correr por su piel expuesta a la intemperie, podía sentir una molestia que aceleraba su corazón. El hecho de ver a Gunzou ensangrentado y herido ante sus pies, generaba una drástica reacción en su procesador.

-Io….na….- Masculló el pelinegro con sus ojos casi cerrados debido a la dificultad que tenía para regular el funcionamiento de su sistema orgánico que estaba en sus últimos minutos.

-Gunzou….- Respondió la peli blanca, pronunciando las palabras con suma facilidad. Quería acercarse y actuar por sí misma, pero sabía que no podía contraponerse a las órdenes de su capitán - Kongou y Maya siguen allá arriba… Ya no puedo reconstruir los daños….-

-Lo sé….- Susurró. Una punzada sobre su estómago provoco una agitación que lo hizo toser agresivamente. Iona se mordió el labio inferior al apreciar aquella acción - No estamos tan perdidos como se piensa…- Sonrió con incredulidad - ¿Todavía puedes localizar a Takao? -

El sistema de referencias rápidamente dio a conocer una ventanilla de esperanza, dándole la oportunidad a Iona de llamar a sus aliados que yacían cerca de la ubicación donde había ocurrido la emboscada. Su cuerpo se tranquilizó, sus manos dejaron de temblar y sus ojos rápidamente comenzaron a realizar las tareas necesarias para enviar las señales de sus coordenadas.

-Eso ha sido un golpe de suerte….- Declaró el pelinegro - Iona… Solo tienes que mantener las defensas un poco más para que Takao y las otras puedan venir por ti….-

-Gunzou….- La peli blanca se atrevió a hablar, con su mirada baja y una expresión de insatisfacción debido a la forma en la que articulaba sus palabras - Ellas están en camino. Aún puedes resistir un poco más….-

Pero era inútil. La forma en la que Gunzou respiraba agitaba la forma en la que la peli blanca se expresaba. Y en consecuencia de ello, la potencia con la que manifestaba el escudo protector alrededor de su submarino, iba descendiendo progresivamente, dándole la oportunidad al acorazado veloz y al crucero pesado penetrar con gran facilidad sobre lo que quedaba de su arma de batalla. Los ataques seguían siendo constantes, aunque poco eficaces debido al desgaste realizado desde el principio, y pese a que ya no tenían fuerzas para poder mandar más ataques o defender las zonas dañadas, Iona continuaba con su voluntad para mantener la vida de Gunzou.

-Lamento no haberte tratado con mayor simpatía en algunas ocasiones…- Comentó - Supongo que fue un error que nunca pude corregir…-

Ella quiso acercarse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió - No te preocupes… Soy tu arma después de todo, no necesito ser trata con amabilidad o algo así…- Declaró con hipocresía.

-No… aun así…. Debí haber pensado en ser un mejor capitán cuando tuve la oportunidad….-

Aquellas palabras que aseguraban la próxima cancelación de la vida de Gunzou, estremecían a Iona y la hacían sentirse de una forma inexplicable. Intentaba mantenerse fuerte y tratar de ignorar la posibilidad de que su capitán fuera a rendirse, pero simplemente las sensaciones y simulaciones en su emulador emocional, estaban ganando la batalla de fortalezas.

-Gunzou….- Declaró con mucha mayor expresión como lo hacía comúnmente queriendo acercarse con iniciativa propia y siendo incapaz de poder seguir escuchando aquello.

En consecuencia se pudo apreciar un sismo dentro del submarino, haciendo que Iona cerrara sus ojos de lo asustada que estaba mientras Gunzou intentaba mantenerse vivo para seguir tratando las debilidades a las que estaban expuestos.

-Por favor… Iona… concéntrate en mantener resistentes las partes que quedan del submarino… Ya falta poco para que Takao y las demás vengan por ti…-

-Pero….- Aun queriendo acercarse, el pelinegro canceló su iniciativa con un gesto en negación.

-Ya ha sido suficiente para mí….- Tosió luego de haber dicho aquello - Te daré una última orden… luego de ello estarás por tu cuenta...

La peli blanca negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y darse cuenta de que sus piernas estaban temblando a causa del nerviosismo que nacía al escuchar aquellas palabras. Intentaba mantenerse fría, como lo era cualquier modelo mental, pero al haberse expuesto al cambio, la hizo perder gran parte de lo que era ser simplemente una máquina.

Se tapó sus ojos con sus manos, queriendo llorar y descargar la desesperación con la cual estaba viviendo aquella desgracia. No quería reconocer los hechos, ya era mucho con ver la forma en la que su capitán caía lentamente. Su sistema no iría a resistir por mucho tiempo.

-Olvídame y sigue adelante….- Declaró Gunzou por última vez.

La impresión de Iona ignoró por completo la actividad defensiva sobre los barcos que yacían tratando de extinguir su vitalidad. Los torpedos con mucha menor potencia que lograron destruir lo que quedaba del submarino liberaron el oxígeno que yacía dentro de él y mientras las burbujas ascendían con desesperación hacía la superficie, Gunzou descendía lentamente sobre el vació marino que yacía con hermosos colores celestes debido al día soleado de ese tiempo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus pulmones ya no funcionaban pero aún seguía ahí, sintiendo la fuerza del agua rosar su cuerpo y su cabello que se movía ante la voluntad de aquella. Exhaló como último respiro lo que le quedaba de aire mientras emprendía su camino hacía el nuevo mundo.

Al querer abrir los ojos, observó con una imagen borrosa a una joven vestida de uniforme azul y de cabellera blanca que nadaba con los brazos extendidos hacía donde estaba él con un rostro desesperado y unas lágrimas que se podían ver aun cuando estaba debajo del agua. Gunzou reconoció el campo Klein manifestar su actividad protectora sobre una cierta distancia mientras era atrapado por los brazos de la chica que yacía manteniéndolo en su pecho.

-_Jamás…. No quiero estar sola… No quiero olvidar… Será la única orden que no podré cumplir…. Lo prometo…. - _Aún en sus últimos intentos de querer seguir vivo, Gunzou escuchó los sollozos de la peli blanca que yacía llorando e intentando ascender a la superficie.

Por alguna razón no eran atacados por misiles ni agredidos por los barcos de la superficie. Básicamente, porque Takao había llegado junto a los acorazados veloces Kirishima y Haruna que entablaban batalla sobre los barcos de la flota de la niebla.

-_Si te quedas… seré un mejor submarino… Por favor… - _

¿Qué era aquello? Aquello que lo permitía seguir con vida, una hazaña que ningún humano podía lograr cuando ya se encontraba en la finalización de su vida materialista. Gunzou no lo entendía, mas solo podía ver el brillo intenso del campo Klein cubriéndolos a ambos mientras apreciaba la estancia de burbujas de colores brillantes que liberaban esencias que podía respirar y que hacían que su cuerpo comenzará a utilizar esas mínimas expresiones como último respiro para tratar de retomar la función que le permitiría seguir con vida.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte….- Declaró entre sus pensamientos - No quiero irme y dejarte aquí -

Débilmente trato de acariciar la mejilla de la peli blanca que yacía llorando mientras ascendían lentamente hacía una ubicación protegida donde Takao pudiera rescatarlos sin exponerse a los ataques de Kongou y maya. Iona reconoció a aquella acción y descubrió la sonrisa del pelinegro que estaba tratando de acercarse lentamente a su rostro.

Su sonrisa aún con lágrimas trajo consigo la liberación de un brillo más hermoso sobre el campo Klein. La potencia de su actividad defensiva y la liberación del oxígeno acumulado para aquella ocasión, rápidamente comenzó a calcular y registrar esperanzas de vida para ambos.

Gunzou sintió los fríos labios de Iona contra los suyos, una sensación extraña para sí mismo y para ella, pero definitivamente especial y hermosa. Una expresión de amor parcialmente inadecuada para un momento como aquel, pero Iona no tomó importancia a aquella variable y decidió aferrarse aún más al cuerpo del capitán que yacía junto a él, ascendiendo en una burbuja luminosa hacía la superficie del mar abierto. Gunzou acarició su mejilla y continuo con el beso, no quería que aquello terminara tan rápido, no cuando la esperanza comenzaba a hacerse más intensa.

-Este es mi lugar….- Pensó Iona tras entender el significado de aquella expresión de amor -


End file.
